Various forms of farm implements are constructed of a plurality of implement sections arranged in side-by-side relation to create a wider and more efficient implement working area. However, in order to obtain equal ground working operations by each of the implement sections, it is necessary that each of the sections be independently supported from the ground and that the sections be connected together in a manner to enable each section to conform to the contour or relief of the ground surface being traversed thereby. While it is possible to provide multi-section ground implements of this type including the ability for each section of the implement to be supported from the ground for independent "floating" oscillation in order to conform to the ground over which the sections are moving, wide multi-section farm implements present a problem when being transported from one field to another and along roads in that they are too wide to pass through normal width fence openings and exceed maximum width limitations which govern the width of loads which may be transported on roadways.
While some forms of wide multi-section farm implements include center sections in addition to opposite side "wing" sections which may be folded up and over the center section for ease in transport from one field to another and in order to decrease the maximum width of the implement sufficient to enable it to travel over county and state roadways, these multi-section farm implements are generally not constructed in a manner which enables the sections thereof, when in operation, to "float" relative to each other so as to conform to different ground surfaces over which the sections may pass.